Mi pequeño bastardo
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Cabello rizado y castaño, ojos color esmeralda y una sonrisa jodidamente perfecta, lo único que evidenciaba su descendencia italiana era el pequeño rulo que le sobresalía de la coronilla¿Por qué debo pensar tanto en él?Mierda, él llego a nuestra vida hace un par de años, haciendo que mi tiempo con el bastardo español se redujera, pero por algún motivo no puedo dejar de preocuparme


Contenido: One-shot, Yaoi, OCC (no intencional), Romance, intento de comedia, mención de M-preg (creo xD), Lime muy leve

Parejas: Spamano (España x Romano / Antonio x Lovino)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Un poco retrasado pero este es mi primer fanfic del 2015! El año pasado dije "lo que empiece con spamano termina con spamano" pero en realidad no logré cumplirlo ya que mi ultimo fanfic subido fue soumako (FREE!) uwu ahora si espero cumplir esa frase

Lovino: Sea lo que sea que te propongas nunca lo cumples, eres una irresponsable :I

Hikari: ¡Cállate Lovi! Ejem bueno esta vez les traigo otro one-shot spamano, la verdad es que es la primera vez que hago con este tipo de temas (casi no me gusta el m-preg) pero decidí hacerlo ya que la idea estaba rondando por mi cabeza desde hace varios meses, aunque creo que si lo hubiera escrito cuando mi inspiración estaba al 1000% pudo haber quedado mejor. Solo me quedan unas cuantas horas de vacaciones así que aproveche para escribir algo.

Lovino: Debemos destacar (aunque Hikari no lo quiera aceptar) que no somos de su propiedad, en realidad Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. Así que lo que está aquí escrito son solo las fantasías fumadas de esta pobre escritora

Hikari: TwT no me hagas deprimir Lovi snif. Bueno antes de empezar quiero hacer una mención honorífica a **Alex-chan (ale801)** ya que desde su cumple le prometí algo spamano pero hasta ahora me digno a escribir. ¡Muchas gracias por leer mis fanfics hetalianos, haces que me sienta aunque sea un poco aceptable respecto a lo que escribo! ¡QwQ gracias!

Lovino: Sin más, disfruten el fanfic

**POV ROMANO**

Y ahí me encontraba yo, intentando que este maldito mocoso se quedara quieto para así lograr ponerle una playera que fuese de su tamaño. Mi cabello estaba mojado, con una toalla colgando desde mi cuello mientras que a quien trataba de cubrir solo se encontraba en ropa interior, aun cuando fuese de la altura menor a donde estaban mis rodillas era realmente problemático hacer que se quedara quieto

-Maldita sea... ¡Antonio, solo es una puta playera!- grité una vez más intentando mantenerlo en una posición para que se vistiera

-¡No quiero esa playera! ¡Déjame, mami!- una venita saltó desde mi frente, siempre sucedía eso cada vez que este niño me llamaba de esa forma, ¿¡qué no podía observar que yo también era un hombre?!

Seguramente muchos de ustedes no entenderán la relación que tengo con este niño de apariencia humana de unos 4 años. Pues bien, el gran Romano les explicara el "incidente" que dejo como existencia a este mocoso.

Soy una gran nación, una poderosa, rica y hermosa nación, por lo que el bastardo de España obviamente no pudo ignorar mis grandes cualidades y quedo cayendo a mis pies hace bastante tiempo, llevábamos bastante tiempo en una relación de "noviazgo" o "amantes" donde obviamente había una gran actividad sexual entre nosotros. Aunque sea un poco vergonzoso admitirlo, el muy bastardo era bueno en cuento a expresar su amor hacia mí, cada beso o caricia que brindaba era suficiente para que yo pudiera comprender que el amor que sentía por mi era verdadero. Además, de que sus jodidos ojos, su jodido cuerpo y su jodida sonrisa… ¡maldita sea! Todas esas cosas eran suficientes para que yo también me enamorara cada vez más de él.

Pero el problema vino después de eso, España y yo manteníamos una constante vida sexual desde hace bastantes años, nunca paso nada, había veces en que nos protegíamos había veces en las que no, pero ninguna sorpresa nos daba bienvenida, es decir, éramos dos naciones hombres de apariencia humana de unos 20 años aproximadamente, ¿qué nos podía ocurrir? Esa pregunta fue bien respondida hasta hace unos pocos años.

Yo quede…bueno no es necesario decirlo, después de 9 tortuosos meses un mocoso vino a entrometerse en nuestras pacificas vidas. Es mejor no preguntar detalles, no me apetece contarles cómo es que sufrí aquel "momento" en que este niño comenzó a existir.

Él era de tez levemente morena, tenia cabello rizado castaño oscuro, unos ojos cual esmeralda y una simpática sonrisa que lograba engañar a casi todo el mundo (literalmente), lo único que delataba su descendencia italiana era un pequeño rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza, aunque para ser sincero con aquella risa boba que tenia podía tener un mayor parecido con el tonto de Feliciano que conmigo. Por su gran parecido con su "segundo papá" lo llamamos Antonio Vargas Fernández, aunque en realidad el orden de los apellidos nos costó un poco, al final al bastardo español dejó que mi apellido fuese primero ("¡yo tuve al niño! ¡Pues mi apellido ira primero, imbécil!" fue en lo que quedamos)

Antonio en realidad ya tiene más de 10 años, pero al ser hijo de dos naciones no es como un niño humano cualquiera, ya que aun a su corta edad solo representa tener uno años máximo, su crecimiento sería lento, cuando llegara a la apariencia d años su altura y madurez quedaría en base a sus riquezas como país.

Así es como está la situación actualmente, quiera o no Antonio es mi hijo así que, entre el bastardo y yo hemos tenido que criarlo y desvelarnos por su bienestar. Hace tiempo, España me dijo que no era bueno decir demasiadas "malas palabras" enfrente del mocoso, pero a mí me vale un bledo, yo puedo llamar a mi hijo como a mí se me plazca, por lo que muy frecuentemente lo llamo "mocoso" o "pequeño bastardo", ya saben para diferenciarlo del "gran bastardo" de su padre.

-¡Mami! ¡Déjame!- hundido entre mis recuerdos y pensamientos Antonio logró deshacerse de mi agarre y correr hacia el pasillo, conmigo corriendo detrás de él

-¡Pequeño bastardo! ¡Regresa aquí!- aun con sus piernas pequeñas el niño era muy rápido, al final del pasillo giró a la derecha para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras, directo hacia la cocina- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no corras en las malditas escaleras?! ¡Me las pagaras, mocoso del infierno!- Baje intentando alcanzarlo, aun con una pequeña playera en manos vi como ese niño malcriado entraba a la cocina y luego abrazaba las piernas de España

-¡Toño! Tienes que hacerle caso a mamá, te puedes refriar- España tomo del costado al pequeño y luego lo sentó en la mesa

-No me llames "mamá", él debe entender que ambos somos "papá" no puedes engañarlo a tan corta edad- España solo me sonrió amablemente, tal vez ignorando mi comentario me pidió con un gesto de mano que le pasara la prenda del menor. Antonio había decidido ponerle su propio nombre a nuestro hijo, aunque en realidad el único de los dos que lo llamaba así era yo, tal vez en un gesto paternal a él le agradaba mas llamarlo "Toño", "Toni" o "Toñito".

Sin mayor problema el bastardo mayor logró vestir al pequeño bastardo, siempre en estas situaciones me preguntaba por qué es que el pequeño gozaba de hacerme rabiar, nunca me obedecía y siempre reía cuando lo regañaba, pero cuando estaba con Antonio siempre era portado y risueño, cosa que me hacia enojar, era como si hasta mi propio hijo prefiriera a España por encima de mí.

-Listo ya esta- Antonio le sonrió al pequeño quien solo reía a modo de contestación- Bien Toño, demuéstrame que ya eres todo un hombre y puedes terminar de vestirte tu solo- una vez más levantó al pequeño y lo puso en el suelo- Si lo haces bien te comprare gelato en la tarde

-¡Gelato!- el pequeño bastardo demostró una sonrisa igual que la de su padre para después solo correr una vez más hacia las escaleras para demostrarle a su padre que "ya era todo un hombre que se podía vestir solo"

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Antonio ya te dije que no corras en las escaleras!- ¿¡Es que no comprendía que si se caía y se golpeaba en la cabeza terminaría igual de tonto que su padre español?!

-Mami Romano siempre tan sobreprotectora- España me paso sus brazos por detrás de mí para luego solo colocar su barbilla encima de mi hombro- Y no digas cosas como que no te gusta ser mami, de todas maneras tú fuiste el que…- y antes de que pudiera seguir parloteando le di un merecido codazo en la parte del abdomen, haciendo que el abrazo se aflojara un poco pero ni aun así se despego de mi

-Atrévete a decir eso una vez mas y sufrirás lo que yo sufrí aquel día- España rio divertido volviendo a retomar su posición anterior- No es mi culpa que tu intentes engañarlo con cosas como "mamá y papá" cuando en realidad ambos somos hombres, pronto tendrá que crecer y entenderlo

-Pues hasta que crezca se dará cuenta, no hay razón de apresurar las cosas- Tsk, ese español siempre tan despreocupado, dejándome a mi todo el fastidio de la preocupación de nuestro hijo- Además, aun no tiene territorio propio por lo que crecer aun le tomara tiempo- Así como dijo el bastardo, el pequeño bastardo tiene una naturaleza de nación, así que si quiere sobrevivir necesitaba algún tipo de territorio para existir, además de un nombre de país, tal vez pronto deberíamos construirle algún tipo de fortaleza como Sealand si no logramos llegar a acuerdos territoriales internacionales. Criar un hijo nación no era nada sencillo

-Bastardo, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a la junta de hoy- España soltó un leve suspiro de desilusión. Cuando tuvimos al mocoso de Antonio fue difícil mantener a flote también nuestra vida laboral, no podíamos dejar de ir a las juntas nacionales pero tampoco queríamos dejar solo a un bebé recién nacido, por lo que obtuvimos ciertos "permisos" donde solamente uno de nosotros acudía a las juntas mientras que el otro cuidaba al pequeño (la mayoría de las veces me quedaba yo, ya que tenia facilidad de solamente ser la mitad de un país), aunque hubo momentos urgentes en que teníamos que pedirle a Feliciano que hiciera de niñera para cuidar a su sobrino.

-¿Quieres que llame a Francia o a Prusia para que lo cuiden durante la junta? Toño aun es muy pequeño- Un pequeño gruñido sonó en mi estomago cuando pensé a alguno de esos dos idiotas cuidando a MI hijo, ¡No! ¡No quería dejar a cargo de alguno de esos dos idiotas para que lo mal influenciaran! Ya mucho me estaba gastando cuidándolo para que no fuese tan cabeza hueca como su padre.

-Lo llevaremos- Ok, a veces podía ser un poco sobreprotector, pero las circunstancias me lo pedían

-¿L-lo llevaremos?! Roma, Toño seguro se aburrirá y luego…- ante una rápida mirada comprendió que una vez tomada esta decisión no me haría querer cambiarla- Además, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?- España dejo de abrazarme unos momentos para luego rodearme y quedar junto en frente mío mientras me tomaba de los hombros…Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía una mirada que me hacia sonrojar casi al momento?

-H-hoy es…-no podía apartar mi mirada de sus ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que sentía como mi rostro subía de temperatura y mis piernas temblaran como si fuesen gelatina- nuestro aniversario…- contesté en un murmullo

-¡Lo recordaste!- y antes de lograr contestar a eso solo sentí como sus labios aprisionaron a los míos en un romántico beso, ¿ya les había mencionado que los besos de Antonio eran perfectos? Era hasta posible decir que eran adictivos. Maldito Antonio.

Era verdad que ese día era nuestro "aniversario" aun cuando en realidad no nos habíamos casado ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era el día en que se cumplían varios años (habíamos perdido la cuenta, aunque en realidad yo nunca me preocupe de comenzar a contar y Antonio no se le daba eso de la aritmética básica) desde que estábamos juntos en una relación formal de amantes.

Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron estábamos retomando nuevamente el ritmo para un nuevo beso cuando cierta vocecilla aguda nos interrumpió desde atrás

-¡Mami, papi, pude vestirme yo solo!- inconscientemente aparté a España de mí, no es que estuviésemos haciendo algo malo enfrente de nuestro hijo, simplemente no quería tocar ciertos temas con el pequeño siendo tan joven

-Oh, Toño ya eres grande- un poco malhumorado Antonio solo desordenó los cabellos de su hijo, obviamente se quedo ansiado por otro beso

-Bien, si ambos ya están listos tenemos una junta, aunque en realidad no sé porque nos reunimos si solo terminamos peleando- Quise tomar en mis brazos a Antonio, pero el muy infeliz prefirió ir a correr a los brazos de España, ese pequeño bastardo. Tomé las llaves del auto y salimos de nuestra casa, era una fortuna que esta vez la junta fuese en Italia y a tan solo unos minutos en coche

-Yo manejo- dijo el bastardo mientras terminaba de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad al niño en el asiento de atrás

-Ni hablar tonto, la última vez que salimos y tu manejaste casi terminamos estrellándonos en una barda porque solo veías por el retrovisor como Antonio jugaba- Me metí en el asiento del conductor mientras España hacia pucheros infantiles y se sentaba de copiloto

-Aquella vez solo me distraje un poco, no deberías ser tan malo- Ignoré ese último comentario y puse a andar el coche. Y justo como lo predije, el Antonio "mayor" solo estuvo tonteando viendo como el pequeño bastardo se divertía con unos juguetes en la parte trasera.

No fueron más de 30 minutos cuando ya nos encontrábamos estacionando el coche y Antonio sacaba al niño del auto, si lográbamos que el pequeño Antonio no diera problemas en la junta podríamos conseguir más fácil la aprobación para que le pudiésemos otorgar un poco de territorio

-Quiero ir con mami- apenas Antonio lo puso en el piso, el pequeño corrió hacia mí tomándome de la mano. Así que ahora si quería venir conmigo ¿eh? Bueno no podía negar que a veces me hacía sentir feliz el hecho de haberle ganado la atención de nuestro hijo al tonto español

Cuando llegamos a la sala, tuvimos varias miradas puestas sobre nosotros, especialmente sobre nuestro hijo, quien empezaba a tomar con mayor fuerza mi mano, o al menos eso era hasta que vio a mi tonto hermano menor y salió corriendo hacia el

-¡Tío Feli!- gritó mientras corría, cuando llego el torpe de Veneciano lo cargo y levanto

-¡Ve ~! ¡Toni! ¿Tus papás te trajeron?- Mierda, siempre que veía a esos dos tan juntos no podía evitar que tenían un mayor parentesco que el que tenia conmigo. Con esa sonrisa boba, cualquiera podría decir que Feliciano le fue infiel al macho patatas y había tenido un hijo con España.

-Sip, me dijeron que tenía que comportarme y ser un buen niño- Varios países mas se acercaron a Antonio mientras seguía en brazos de Feliciano, casi todos los países lo habían visto aunque sea una vez pero nunca faltaba el antisocial que apenas estuviera viendo el resultado de dos naciones juntas.

-¡Oh! ¡_Mon amis_! ¡Ahora toda la familia viene a las juntas mundiales! Y yo que pude haber sido la niñera del pequeño _Antoine_-Cierto y desagradable francés paso uno de sus brazos sobre España mientras se dirigía a ambos. ¿¡Él?! ¿¡Niñera de mi pequeño bastardo?! Se vale soñar pero dejar a mi hijo con ese bastardo francés sería más cercano a una pesadilla- Además, se nota que necesitan tiempo a solas, déjenme a cargo del pequeño para que ustedes dos puedan disfrutar un rato libre

-¿En serio Francia? Estaría muy feliz si hicieras eso por nosotros- contestó España mientras abrazaba a su amigo

-No _grazie_, no dejare a mi hijo con un pervertido francés, él será como un digno italiano que ame la pasta y los tomates, no necesito que lo perviertas y menos a tan corta edad- Callé a ambos con una fría mirada y me alejé dispuesto a recuperar a mi hijo de todas las naciones que comenzaban a hacerle mimos.

La junta comenzó minutos después, como siempre al principio todos fingían ser educados y civilizados, ya que era obvio que en un rato más las peleas y los gritos empezarían. El aburrimiento y el cansancio me hacían dormitar en plena junta, aunque al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta y realmente a nadie le importaría, si Grecia podía pasar toda la junta dormido, ¿por qué yo no?

-Vas a empezar de nuevo, con tus súper héroes y cosas infantiles- se oyó la contestación de cierto inglés ante la idea de un estadounidense sobre salvar al mundo con un súper héroe como en los comics

-Oh pero si tus ideas _mon ami_ tampoco son muy buenas de todos modos, al menos estados unidos tiene la iniciativa de humillarse públicamente- y comenzaba la típica pelea entre el inglés y el francés, o al menos eso era hasta que el cejón se percató que su par de zapatos no se encontraban en donde se suponían debían de estar

-¡Maldito FROG! ¿¡Dónde tienes mis zapatos?!- Y con una razón estúpida como esa comenzaron los gritos y unas cuantas sillas voladoras dentro de la sala. Un pequeño golpe de algún cajón fue lo que termino despertándome, ¿¡qué mierdas se creían?! Aunque debido al golpe gire un poco mi cabeza para darme cuenta que…

-¡Bastardo!- España, quien al parecer también estaba somnoliento giro para verme confundido- ¿¡Dónde está el mocoso?! ¿¡Donde esta Antonio?!- El pequeño bastardo, quien se supone que estaba sentado entre nosotros dos simplemente ya no estaba

-¿Toño?... ¡wah! ¿¡Toño?! ¡TOÑO!- España enseguida perdió el control, nuestro hijo de tan corta edad estaba perdido en la jungla de barbaros que peleaban en dicha sala. Malditos imbéciles, donde mi hijo saliera con aunque sea un mínimo rasguño de este lugar ya se la verían conmigo.

No lo encontrábamos, entre tantos golpes y cosas lanzadas era imposible buscar al mocoso de Antonio, o al menos eso creíamos cuando el típico grito alemán hizo que todos se callaran

-¡SILENCIO! ¿¡Que no puede pasar una sola junta sin que nadie intente asesinar a otro?!- gritó el macho patatas intentando restablecer el orden-¡Regresen a sus sillas!

-¡Toño! ¡Toñooo!- El bastardo español seguía buscando entre restos de la batalla al mocoso

-¡España! ¡Dije que todos en sus lugares!- Le ordenó el macho patatas quien al parecer tampoco se había percatado de la falta del niño

-¡Toño no está! ¡Seguro se espantó del alboroto! ¿¡Y si salió de aquí?! ¿¡Y si está caminando solito en los pasillos o en la calle?! ¡Toñoooo! – dispuesto a salir a buscarlo mientras derramaba patéticas lagrimas saltó hacia la puerta. Yo también estaba preocupado, de todos modos era mi hijo pero aun no podíamos formular conclusiones precipitadas

-Padres irresponsables, si están buscando a su hijo ha estado ahí todo el tiempo-Contestó cierto austriaco, deteniendo con ello al dramático de España. Austria señaló a un rincón de la habitación, ahí sentado y jugando en silencio se encontraba el pequeño bastardo, y entre sus pequeñas piernas… ¿un par de zapatos?

-¡Toño con que aquí estabas!- sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia Antonio y lo abrazó- ¿No te golpearon con nada?- Me acerqué a ambos para mirar con mayor detalle lo que tenia, si esos eran definitivamente los zapatos del inglés…maldita sea todo sería en vano si descubrían que Toño era el que había tomado ese par del molesto de Arthur, y peor aun que esa había sido la causa por la que había comenzado el alboroto

-¡Ese malcriado tiene mis zapatos!- antes de que pudiera formular alguna excusa el tonto de Inglaterra ya estaba detrás mío, ¡maldita sea!

-N-no es así…- ¡rápido Romano una excusa!- seguro eres tan idiota que tu solo te los quitaste, ¡Antonio simplemente los encontró por ti! ¡No seas un maldito malagradecido y lo taches de malcriado!- no iba a permitir que un maldito ingles se dirigiera de esa forma a mi hijo, yo mismo me había desvelado muchas noches por el bienestar y buena educación de Antonio menor

-Tch…-de mala manera, como si no me hubiera creído me arrebató los dichosos zapatos de la mano, bueno tal vez no se la había creído pero al menos no había expuesto ante todos las travesuras de Antonio

De esa manera, entre unas cuantas disputas más hicimos por fin lo primero racional en toda la junta: terminarla.

-¡Estoy agotado!- se estiró con pereza el español- No creí que perderíamos a Toñito en la sala…me lleve un gran susto pensando que podría estar herido

-Si claro, todo esto fue tu culpa tonto, debes cuidar de mejor forma a tu propio hijo- me crucé de brazos y desvié la mirada, la verdad es que él no tenía mucha de la culpa pero… ¡había que culpar a alguien, carajo!

-Hey Romano- me llamó, por lo que gire mi cabeza y lo primero que logré sentir fue el toque de sus labios sobre los míos, aunque fue por poco tiempo ya que se separó de mi- Hoy quiero estar contigo- ah maldita sea, ¿por qué esa sonrisa podía ser tan jodidamente tan atractiva? Necesitaba más de ese maldito bastardo

-¡Veneciano!- llamé a mi tonto hermano, uno de los pocos que aun seguían dentro del lugar y que se encontraba platicando con el estúpido alemán- Te lo encargo un momento, no me importa si no quieres cuidarlo, es tu sobrino y me harás ese favor ya que soy tu gran hermano ¿_capicci_?-Sin perder más el tiempo viendo la cara confundida de mi hermano tomé de la muñeca a España, dispuesto a salir juntos de ahí. Seguro que en ese gran edificio donde se llevaban a cabo las juntas había algún cuarto vacio donde se pudiera tener un poco de privacidad

-¡No tardamos Toño!- fue lo último que gritó antes de que yo me lo llevara. Rayos en verdad que debía de hacer algo en contra de esos besos, pero por el momento no podía no solo pensar bien, sino que también sentía como los rojos aumentaban en mi rostro y mi necesidad de tener a Antonio tocándome era cada vez mayor

Después de un largo pasillo encontramos una habitación vacía, no hacía falta intentar encontrar el interruptor ya que no necesitábamos luz alguna, aun en la oscuridad sentí sus labios frenéticos sobre los míos, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de mi camisa, masajeándome ligeramente la piel de mi espalda. Mis dedos disfrutaban enredarse entre el cabello castaño de España, pronto nuestras respiraciones se sintieron pesadas y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar

-Idiota…bastardo…-España solo rió ante mis palabras mientras depositaba besos en mi cuello que iban bajando a mi pecho a medida que desabrochaba mi camisa. Una de sus manos había pasado de mi espalda a mi cabello, justamente en aquel rulo travieso que siempre estaba fuera de lugar, sus dedos se enredaban juguetonamente haciéndome suspirar en contra de mi voluntad

-N-no toques…ahí- estaba dispuesto a quitar su mano, pero él me detuvo y con la poca luz que se lograba filtrar de la ventana vi el brillo de sus ojos, demasiado serios para ser el propio España quien me veía

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos Lovi…déjame hacerte sentir bien- ante esto no tuve más remedio que dejarme tocar, ya fuese en la piel o el cabello ya que en cierto modo él tenía razón, hace mucho tiempo que no nos tocábamos de manera tan necesitada

-Bastardo…- Antonio rió y volvió a darme un beso más y sin mover su mano. La otra, que ya había terminado de desabrochar mi camisa se encargaba dificultosamente de desabrochar mi cinturón. Ante tal éxtasis de querer aun más cerca al tonto también me encargue de desabrochar su camisa tan rápido como pude, tal vez haciendo botar algunos cuantos botones.

Mis pantalones ya eran demasiado ajustados para mi parte baja, no habían pasado tantos minutos y yo ya necesitaba a Antonio dentro de mí. Pronto yo termine acostado en la alfombra de la habitación, teniendo a Antonio arriba mío.

-Lovino…-amaba cuando me llamaba por mi nombre humano, ¡jódete Antonio! ¡Tú y tu maldita y sensual voz! Antonio se termino de quitar su camisa para nuevamente besarme mientras sus manos se deshacían de mi pantalón y ropa interior. Pronto estuvo masajeando mi parte baja con su mano. Aun cuando ya habíamos pasado tantos años juntos me avergonzaban los sonidos que provenían de mi boca cada vez que me tocaba de aquella forma, por lo que prefería seguir besando en la boca a Antonio antes de que él pudiera oírme

Cuando el momento llegó, solté un suspiro (más parecido a un grito) intentando regular mi respiración, sabía que esto aun no terminaba pero necesitaba prepararme para lo que venía.

-Te amo Lovi- dijo una vez más mientras me besaba y se colocaba entre mis piernas

-Maldito bastardo- desvié la mirada mientras intentaba evitar sonrojarme, aunque por el calor que aun sentía supuse que no servía de nada- Yo también…-murmuré pero aun así el logro escucharme. Antonio comenzó a desabrocharse de forma lenta casi desesperante el pantalón, el muy imbécil a veces gozaba hacerme esperar.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Hermanito!- unos ruidosos golpes se oyeron en la puerta junto con la voz de mi estúpido hermano

-Esto no es posible…- debido a los malditos gritos de mi hermano es como si la atmosfera de placer se hubiera evaporado en el aire, ¡justo cuando ya habíamos logrado tiempo a solas!- ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea, Veneciano! ¡Ahora no puedo!- grité desde mi lugar, Antonio solo miraba entre curioso y confundido hacia la puerta, tal vez indeciso sobre si abrir o no a nuestro indeseable invitado

-Es sobre Antonio… ¡quiero decir el pequeño Antonio!- Al oír esto un hueco se hizo en mi estomago y vi directamente al español quien también parecía haberse llenado de preocupación con tan solo haber oído esa frase. Él fue quien se dirigió a abrir un poco la puerta para ver a Feliciano

-Ah…ve ~…l-lo siento los interrumpí- obviamente por la tonta e inocente mente de Feliciano no había pasado la serie de "cosas" que estaríamos haciendo Antonio y yo, solo lo supo hasta ver a Antonio sudoroso y a medio vestir- ¡Lo siento, veee ~ ~!

-N-no importa Ita-chan- Tsk si claro, ¡claro que importaba!- ¿Que le pasó a Toño?- mientras ambos hablaban yo me ocupaba de subir mi ropa interior y pantalones, que se habían quedado a la altura de mis tobillos

-Estaba cuidándolo junto a Alemania, solo fue un momento en que le quitamos la vista y…y… ¡él ya no estaba! ¡Ya lo buscamos en todo el edificio y no esta! ¡Vee ~ lo siento!- entre lloriqueos nos explicó la situación. ¡Un maldito día! ¡En un solo día ese pequeño bastardo ya se había escondido dos veces! ¿¡Pero qué mierdas pasaba?!

-¡Maldita sea Veneciano! ¡Solo te lo encargué un momento!- ¿Y si le pasaba algo? No espera, justo hasta hace unos momentos había pasado algo similar y el mocoso solamente se había ido a divertir con zapatos ajenos, aun cuando era bastante pequeño el niño era en cierta manera astuto, aun así no lograba dejar de sentirse preocupado y muchas preguntas surgían en mi mente, pero ninguna respuesta concreta para todas ellas

-Tú y el macho patatas revisen una vez más el edificio, es el hijo de un bastardo español así que se habrá emocionado con cualquier tontería en el camino

-¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso?- Antonio pareció sorprendido ante mi comentario y después solo rió, típico de él.- Vayamos a preguntar al recepcionista tal vez él sepa algo

-Veneciano asegúrate de buscarlo bien, serás mi hermano pero…no te perdonaré tan fácilmente si algo le pasa al pequeño bastardo-con mi comentario Feliciano se deprimió más de lo que ya estaba, sabía que no debía tratarlo así ya que había sido solamente un descuido pero no podría afrontar si le sucedía algo al pequeño Antonio

España y yo nos dirigimos a la entrada del edificio, con la ilusión de que nos brindaran información sobre Antonio

-Ah, hace rato me pareció ver a un niño pequeño salir- nos contestó el chico que estaba detrás de una larga mesa

-¿¡Viste a un niño de 5 años salir sin sus padres y no hiciste nada para evitarlo?!- el chico recepcionista no podía tener conocimiento de que ahí se organizaba una junta que reunía a todo el mundo (poco eran los humanos que sabían si quiera de nuestra existencia) por lo que no le dio la importancia necesaria cuando vio a un niño salir. Aun así no pude evitar explotar y casi darle un puñetazo al joven, cosa que por cierto evito España sosteniéndome desde atrás

-L-lo siento…- nos miró con miedo, obviamente viendo su terrible error

-Maldita sea, esto me pasa por dejárselo a mi tonto hermano…- la ansiedad surgía cada vez en mi junto con la culpabilidad. Cierto que no podía culpar de todo a mi hermano, en primer lugar yo era su padre y necesitaba estar siempre al tanto de mi hijo pero…

-No te preocupes Romano- Antonio toco mi hombro para confortarme y me sonrió, él también estaba preocupado pero podía controlarse más fácilmente que él

-No me digas que me tranquilice- saqué rápidamente mi celular dispuesto a utilizar mis propias "redes" con tal de encontrar a mi pequeño bastardo

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Pasaron 40 minutos eternos, fue en ese instante en que una llamada entrante me comunicó donde se encontraba el maldito mocoso que estábamos buscando. Abordamos rápidamente la limosina directo al lugar, un pequeño parque un poco distanciado del lugar inicial de la junta. En los columpios un pequeño niño con cabello castaño rizado y un rulo rebelde que le salía de la coronilla

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!- gritó al vernos desde la lejanía, dio un pequeño salto y corrió hacia nosotros, dispuesto a abrazarnos…

-¡Serás idiota!- antes de que se le ocurriera abrazarme le propine un fuerte golpe en su pequeña cabeza haciendo que me mirara con unos ojitos esmeralda llenos de lagrimas- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué te moviste de tu lugar?!

-L-Lovi…no debes regañarlo de ese modo…-mencionó Antonio intentando calmarme, ¡que se fuese al carajo!

-¡Cállate bastardo! ¡Él debe aprender que no debe irse sin razón alguna!—no aguantaba la furia acumulada en mi interior- ¡Antonio!- el pequeño dio un leve saltito al oír su nombre con aquel tono- Mierda…maldita sea no nos vuelvas a asustar con esta clase de tonterías…- y como si hubiera sido solamente una ráfaga, mi ira disminuyó y me acuclillé para abrazarlo-

-¿Mami? Lo siento…- se soltó a llorar en mis brazos- ¡No me volveré a ir!

-Pequeño bastardo- España se sentó junto a nosotros mientras revolvía los cabellos de su hijo, aliviado de que solo fuese una pequeña travesura la del día de hoy.

**POV ANTONIO (hijo)**

Han pasado unos cuantos años desde que ese día sucedió. Mi aspecto es el de un humano de unos 14 o 15 años de edad. Entiendo perfectamente mi lugar como nación y la atmosfera en la que nací. Aun cuando mis dos padres sean hombres y para colmo países, fui criado en una casa amable y divertida.

Aquel día hace unos años lo recuerdo con cierta claridad, mis padres me llevaron por primera vez a la junta mundial, me parecía realmente divertido ya que sentía que había logrado crecer. Creo que ese fue el mismo día en que le hice una pequeña travesura a un cejón gruñón (quien tiempo después entendí que era la representación de Reino Unido) y le quité los zapatos. Después de eso y de colorear un rato en hojas de algunos documentos la junta termino y después mis padres se fueron rápido, dejándome encargado con mi Tío Feliciano

FLASH BACK

Mis papis acaban de irse rápido, realmente aun no entiendo por qué a mi mami no le gusta que le llame así, la verdad es que sé que mi familia es un poco "diferente" pero mami sigue siendo mami. También es muy divertido las caras que pone cada vez que le hago una travesura, aunque hoy en la mañana mi mami puso una cara que no había visto cuando mi papi dijo que hoy…

-Tío Feli- dije para llamar su atención- ¿Qué es un "anueversoario"?

-Ve ~… ¿"anueversoario"? – mi tío miro confuso hacia mí y luego a mi tío Lud, quien nos estaba haciendo compañía

-¿No querrás decir "aniversario"?- dijo finalmente mi tío Lud, a pesar de tener una cara que da miedo él es siempre muy comprensible y bueno conmigo

-¡Si eso! Hoy mis papis estaban hablando de algo así

-Es una fecha especial para los papis de todo el mundo- siguió hablando mi tío Feli- es como los cumpleaños, son solamente una vez al año, solo que en vez de cumplir años, los papis celebran estar juntos y quieren siempre festejarlo solo entre los dos, ve ~- una sonrisa se asomo de la cara de mi tío

-Sí que eres bueno explicándole cosas a los niños… ¿por qué será?- el tono de voz de mi tío Lud cambio en lo último de la frase, pero tío Feli solo hizo un puchero como respuesta. Aun no comprendo mucho a los adultos pero si en verdad mis papis están celebrando su "anueversoario" creo que sería mejor irme para que ellos estén solos ¿o no?

Mis tíos comenzaron una conversación sobre la madurez de mi tío Feli o algo así, así que mientras ellos hablaban me baje de la silla alta y después salí de la habitación. Mis papis se pondrían felices al saber que les deje solos para que fuesen felices, mi papi podría comprarme Gelato mañana y todos estaríamos alegres.

Había visto un parque de camino cuando íbamos en el coche, los parques son divertidos así que podría esperarlos ahí. Mami siempre esta enseñándome cosas para que yo no sea "un bastardo cabeza hueca" como mi papi por lo que sé muchas cosas, seguro puedo cuidarme yo solo un ratito.

Mis pies me dolieron un rato después de estar caminando pero pude encontrar el parque, un poco cansado me senté en los columpios con algo de dificultad. Siempre que íbamos a un parque mi papi me empujaba para columpiarme.

No podía evitar sentirme emocionado por estar aquí yo solito, seguro que mis papis vendrían felices por mí. Cuando el cielo se estaba poniendo oscuro vi como un coche color negro se paraba enfrente mío y de ahí salían corriendo mis papis, cuando salí corriendo a abrazarlos mami me pegó muy fuerte, más fuerte de lo que antes me había pegado

Después de eso y de un regaño finalmente me abrazó, mi mami a veces es un poco complicado pero sé que aunque a veces dice "malas palabras" (como dice mi papi) se que me quiere mucho más de lo que demuestra.

Esa noche comimos un rico gelato que nos regalo mi tío Feli.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahora que lo pienso…mi padre Lovino siempre ha sido eso que llaman "tsundere" (un término que me enseño Kiku), no sé cómo fue capaz de educarme con ese tipo de actitud, aunque supongo que yo como niño siempre supe que me quería aun cuando me dijera cosas como "pequeño bastardo"

-En realidad- interrumpí un poco mis pensamientos para hablar- siempre he tenido una duda sobre ese día papá

-¿Una duda?- mi papá Antonio estaba junto a mi mientras recogía unos cuantos tomates o los depositaba en la canasta- Cuéntame

-Ese día fue a los columpios porque creí que ustedes estarían felices si los dejaba solos por ser su aniversario, pero ¿Cómo me encontraron? Fui un niño travieso y el parque en donde estaba no era muy cercano a donde estaban ustedes

**POV ESPAÑA**

-Ah eso…- me quedé pensativo un momento, intentando recordar el día en que Toño se fue a esconder a un parque. Ese día era el aniversario de Lovi y mío, en realidad fuimos un poco descuidados en dejar a Toño con el despistado de Ita-chan pero ha sido de las únicas veces en que he visto a Lovi en ese estado de ansiedad.

Cuando salimos del edificio él tomó su celular y comenzó a dar órdenes, en realidad el se estaba contactando con parte de la mafia italiana, fue una suerte que nos encontrábamos en Italia y podía tener mayor movilidad. A Lovi no le gusta realmente utilizar con ese tipo de fines a la mafia, de hecho no es que le guste participar mucho en ella últimamente.

Después del incidente, él me dijo que guardáramos eso como secreto. Toño aun es un chico inexperto aun cuando ya aparente 15 años de edad. En realidad no sabe mucho de nuestros secretos políticos debido a que nuestros superiores nos han prohibido en gran medida compartir información con nuestro propio hijo. Ambos sabemos que "la mafia italiana" no es un ultra secreto, es muy conocida alrededor del mundo eso es obvio, pero Lovi aun sobreprotege mucho a Toño y aun no quiere que nuestro hijo vea "la parte oscura" de nosotros como naciones

Aquella vez fue muy beneficioso utilizar a la mafia a nuestra voluntad, pero en realidad ese no es el uso de la mafia italiana. Toño me pregunta muchas más cosas a mí que a Lovi, probablemente inconscientemente sabe que él lo sobreprotege demasiado, aun cuando quisiera contarle muchos de nuestros secretos yo tampoco creo que esté listo para varias cosas, además de que Lovi me matará si sabe que le conté algo sobre esa vez.

-Pues...Lovi utilizó a una red de amigos que tiene- sé que soy malo mintiendo (de hecho Toño también lo es, eso y además de que también Lovi es el que logra fácilmente desenmascararnos) por lo que decidí solo contarle la verdad a medias- Sus amigos son un poco…extravagantes pero sin importar eso en aquel momento lo único que Lovi quería era encontrarte. De todos modos ¿qué niño deja a sus padres solos para que se pongan felices? –solté una risita mientras veía como mi hijo se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada, cuando hacia ese tipo de expresiones se parecía tanto a Lovi

-Eh...supongo que esa es solo una verdad a medias ¿no?-tragué saliva de manera sonora, bueno Lovi no era el único que se percataba de mis mentiras- No preguntaré mas, cuando sea una nación más fuerte ustedes podrán hablarme de más cosas ¿cierto?

-Claro que si Toño, has crecido tanto pronto serás una gran nación, ahora que estas más alto veo que ahora te pareces mas a Lovi que a mi

-Lo único que yo veo son a dos bastardos aquí sin querer trabajar- la voz de Lovi se incluyó en nuestra pequeña conversación, ambos saltamos un poco debido al susto de no haberlo oído antes de que llegara- Habrá pasta para la comida así que no se demoren par de tontos- Lovi se giro para retirarse mientras Toño y yo solo nos sonreímos entre nosotros. Me alegraba que Toño también comprendiera la forma en que su "mami" le demostraba su amor maternal.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hikari: En realidad terminé esto el día de ayer pero por cuestiones de tiempo lo publiqué hasta el día de hoy. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta temática, deseaba ver a Lovi como una mami sobreprotectora

Lovino: Pues no se qué tipo de cosa te habrás tomado por que yo definitivamente no soy así, tsk *desvía la mirada y luego saca una típica tarjetita de Hikari* "Se aceptan críticas constructivas, sugerencias y comentarios acerca del fic, recuerden que Hikari se pone muy feliz cada vez que recibe uno. Pueden comentar ya sea desde fanfiction o amor-yaoi, esperamos que les haya gustado. Si les gusto pasen por el perfil de Hikari, por cada fanfic leído es una galletita gratis"… ¿qué mierdas con eso ultimo? Es completamente un soborno

Hikari: Yo lo llamo estrategia de publicidad xD *Lovino gira sus ojos cansado y la ignora* Muchas gracias por leer, especialmente a ti **Alex-chan** por hacerme feliz con tus comentarios. Esto es todo y nos leemos en algún otro fanfic. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
